A silent plea
by staryskylines221
Summary: She refused to speak and he was the only one who could 'listen'. As he continues to be the one to hear her voice through her thoughts will he come to know the real meaning of love or will he stick with the one he has been obsessing about? Will she heal from an old heart ache and past wounds or will she fall even more into herself. Her silent plea and he's the only one who hears.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome roamed her eyes over her new school, Forks High. A stupid name in her opinion, even if it was the name of the town. It was an average looking school, brick building, football field and parking lot. Nothing special about it what so ever.

Groaning inwardly Kagome stepped out of her car, a black Volkswagen gti which happened to be her first purchase when she got to Washington, and started walking towards the direction of the administrative office. The raven haired beauty was aware of the stares and the whispers that her presence caused but she ignored them, they didn't matter. To her the students were like cattle mooing loudly to warn the herd of a new occupant invading it's living space. It was all just so ridiculous.

Spotting the office she needed to be in she quickly entered through the double glass doors to stand in front of a large white desk. The secretary was an older women with graying brown hair that contrasted well with her sweet hazel eyes and an innocent smile. It made her flinch.

"Hello dear, you must be the transfer student. A Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome noted as her sharp ears listened to the receptionist that even her voice sounded as sweet as she looked. She flinched again.

The raven haired girl only watched as the old woman fluttered about her office gathering papers into a pile for the new student. Once her fluttering stopped she handed Kagome a packet of paper work. Taking it with an indifferent expression she waited for the woman to talk as she sensed that she still had something to tell her.

"Included in the paper work is a slip that all your teachers have to sign and when the day is out I need you to bring the slip to the office. You also have your schedule, locker number along with code and a map of the school. I hope you have a great first day, Ms. Higurashi." Kagome nodded her head at the kind woman before offering her a small smile before taking her leave.

Narrowed heterochromiatic eyes glared at the large amount of students rushing through the hallways. If it there was one thing she did not want to do today it was to push and shove people in a crowded hallway to get to where she needed to be. It made her feel like an animal, not to mention it was unnecessary and rude. Sighing heavily she set out on her course to find her first class of the day, English.

...LATER

Spotting an empty table near the back of the lunchroom she took a seat, flopping into her chair ungracefully, not that she really cared if she looked graceful or not. The ex time traveler sat her bag on the round table in front her, pulling out her bagged lunch and a book in the process.

The day wasn't even halfway over and she was already exhausted. The teachers were all nice but they all had the chatter box trait. It would have been nice to have such lively people teaching her if it wasn't for the fact that most of the time they talked about nothing that pertained to the lesson and they didn't know just when to shut the hell up. Another quickly adding factor to her tiring day were the students. They were rowdy and obnoxious. Sure she expected there to be some chattering about her since she was new but the vehement whispers about theories as to why she was here were beginning to grate on her already meager nerves. Not once since the end of her time traveling had she wanted to beat something as badly as she did today.

Conceding to the fact that school was apart of life, the regrettable part, the small onyx haired girl started eating the cherries she packed as she opened up her book. Kagome wasn't even past the first page when she heard someone take a seat at her table. Casting a curious glance upwards she regarded that it was a rather lanky girl with long dirt brown hair and rather pretty chocolate colored eyes. Kagome just raised a brow at her in question before she cast her gaze back to her book.

"Hi my name is Bella. Bella Swan." Without even raising her face from her book she sent the other girl a nod.

"What's your name?" Kagome huffed in annoyance as she pulled out a dry erase board and marker from her bag, quickly jotting down her name and showing it to the other girl.

"Kagome?" Kagome almost snorted at the slow pace the girl sounded out her name, although she was impressed that she actually got the pronunciation correct. She nodded her head yes at the girl. "You can't talk? Shrugging her shoulders as an answer she took her dry erase board back and stuffed it back in her bag along with the book she was reading.

It wasn't that she couldn't talk she just didn't have anything to say.

Just as she was getting ready to stand and leave the double doors next to the table she occupied swung open to reveal five very good looking and very inhuman beings. Her eyes wandered over them and she really for the first time in her life thought that humans were inane. If anyone took the time of day to really and comprehend they would have noticed that the five of these beings were inhuman. No one was that beautiful, no one was that pale and no one had eyes that color.

"Edward! Over here!" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the lanky girl as she called them over. She just wanted to get through her day in peace! Sitting with five whatever they were was not her idea of peace!

"Hello Bella." The one, Edward the girl called him, sat next to the chocolate eyed girl and Kagome felt her miko Ki dance underneath her skin at the close proximity. On further inspection she could say he was handsome. Angular face, muscled but not overly so not to mention he was tall too. His bronze hair was all over the place and she had to fight the urge to sit him down and run a brush through his hair in order to tame it.

A pixie like voice broke her of her trance and she caste her sapphire and emerald eyes onto a petite looking girl with deep brown hair that was cut short and styled spiky. The girl was beautiful as well, tiny but gorgeous. "Hello, what's your name? Your new right?" The girls voice reminded Kagome of the wind chimes her mom hung outside during the summer seasons. Smooth and pretty, inhumanly so. "So what's your name?" The petite girl asked again and just as Kagome reached for the dry erase board in her bag and voice stopped her dead.

"Her name is Kagome and she can't talk." Bella answered for her, something that irked the miko. She had enough of demons in her past trying to talk for her, just because she didn't speak didn't mean the girl could speak for her.

_That's not what I said._

"You can't speak?" A gruff but kind voice spoke and she turned her attention to a large burly man sitting next to a curvaceous blonde.

_I can. _

Shaking her head no she heard a gasp and her head whipped around and her eyes locked on to glowing amber orbs of a man with curly wheat colored hair. She took in the pained expression he wore and the tension in his muscles. Something wasn't right. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the sympathetic look he gave her.

_I don't want your pity_.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Kagome glanced back to Bella and shook her head no. "Maybe you should write it down..." Standing abruptly. The miko shoved everything into her bag and walked away from the table and out of the lunch room.

_Write what down? I have nothing to say._

...EDWARD...

To say it came as a shock to Edward to see his girlfriend sitting down with what appeared to be a new student was an understatement. It wasn't that Bella was mean or unfriendly she was just the type that preferred to be by herself and had a tendency to stick to those she knew. Awkward was a better choice of words. Not once since she arrived at Forks had he seen her seek someone out besides him. It left him curious.

Taking a sit next to Isabella he spoke his greetings before turning his attention to the new comer. It took all his self control not to gasp when he looked at her. She was beautiful and not the worldly kind of beautiful. Unique. Her hair was as black as a raven's feathers, shinning a deep blue when the light managed to catch her silky looking locks just right. It was long, coming right down to her lower back as it fell in wild waves only leaving her long side sweep bangs to cover her left eye. Her face was a delicate heart shape that most girls yearned for and in cased with in was a small nose and full pouty pink lips. What shocked him the most was her eyes which were two very different colors. Her right eye could only be compared to the color of the sky during a lightening storm. It was a deep shade of blue with gold and gray flecks, if he needed to breathe it would have left him breathless. Her left eye only came into view when she huffed in agitation, blowing her bangs aside momentarily as she did so. Never in his long life had he seen such a green eye color. Emerald, it was the color of an emerald jewel.

Thanks to Alice he was pulled out of his trance as his fairy like sister said hello to the new student. Edward narrowed his when the new girl only nodded her head without giving her name. Come to think of it he hadn't heard her speak a word and his family and himself had been seated at the table for over ten minutes. What came as more of a shock was that he couldn't pick up on her thoughts. It wasn't like with Bella where he couldn't even try and pick up a thought, it was more like a blank canvas waiting for something to be written or in this case spoken. It sort of reminded him of white noise, nothing came through.

"Her name is Kagome and she can't talk." Disturbed by his girlfriends words the bronze haired vampire sent a questioning look at the girl named Kagome.

_That's not what I said._

Edward's eyes widened when he was finally able to pick up on her thoughts. Her voice was clear if not apathetic in his head and the moody vampire was surprised at the careless way she thought.

"You can't speak?" Leave it to Emmett to state what has already been said. Fighting back a irritated growl he focused on the girls thoughts.

_I can._

So she could speak. That just left him with a million and one questions as to why she wouldn't use her voice then. His attention was diverted when he caught Jasper sending her a pitting gaze, something that usually pissed him off when it was sent in his direction.

_I don't want your pity._

He had to bite back a smirk at that thought. Her voice had come across angry in his mind and he had no doubt that if she did speak she would have let the ex solider have it. Feisty for such a small being.

Bella was the one to speak next and Edward was slightly peeved with her choice of words. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well? Maybe you should write it down..." His girlfriend's sentence was cut off when the raven haired beauty stuffed her belongings into her bag before abruptly standing and stalking away. The last of her thoughts he could hear was slightly saddening to him yet it was something that the bronzed haired vampire understood very well.

_Write what down? I have nothing to say._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Hey everyone here is another story and don't worry I have my updates ready for my other writings, I just need to proofread them. _

_Remember I don't own anything!_

_Please enjoy and let me know what you think._

_Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the bell rang indicating the end of the school day Kagome shoved everything in her bag and raced out the door towards her locker. The raven haired beauty was more than happy that the day was over and she could leave. Once upon time she would have loved the fact that she recieved another chance to attend school but considering everything that happened in the past she just wanted to be left in peace.

Slamming her locker door shut after collecting the books she needed Kagome headed out towards the parking lot to leave for the day. On her way out of the building she cringed inwardly as she past by the Cullens and Bella. Praying to Kami that she would go unnoticed, she hid her face in her hair as she quickened her pace. She was almost out the door when she heard a familiar voice screech her name.

"Kagome!" Of course it had been Bella. The raven haired girl bit back a groan of frustration as she tilted her head to look up at the now approaching brown eyed girl and her pack of in-humans. Kagome felt her eyebrows raise in silent questioning as the girl approached with a slight smile on her face.

_What a creepy smile._

The miko allowed a small smirk to grace her lips at the thought. Truly it was a rather creepy smile.

"How was your first day?" Bella asked her at this Kagome allowed her eyes to roll.

_This school makes me what to strangle baby seals. _

"I'll take that as it could have gone better." The pixie type teen giggled, her voice ringing like bells through out the hall causing some people to stop a stare for a second to long.

_Oh, really? What gave that away? _

Nodding slightly to the smaller girl before she checked her cell phone for the time. Seeing that it was twenty minutes past three and only a half hour before she had to go to work the miko ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Something wrong?" The messy bronze hair teen asked her. Edward. Quickly grabbing her dry erase board and marker she wrote down that she needed to leave or she would be late for work.

"Where do you work?" Edward asked her causing her to narrow her eyes at him. Why did he want to know.

_Nosy._

Jotting down that she worked at the library she waited for them to nod before she took off jogging towards her car. It wasn't a long drive to the public library from her school, about fifteen minutes or so but she wanted to be early, not to mention she wanted to bask in the comforting silence the library seem to have.

Pulling into the parking lot she hastily fastened her name tag on, threw her bag over her shoulder and raced inside the building. Kagome always loved the library, the smell of books and the silence even though there was a crowd always seemed to bring her peace. Growing up both her parents had instilled in her the importance of an education and cultivated in her a love for knowledge and reading. So it came as no surprise that the library was one of her favorite places to be.

"Hello dear! How was your first day?" Kagome smiled sweetly at her boss, an older man by the name of Gregory Jenks with salt and pepper hair and mischievous light green eyes. He was tall but not overly so, only towering her by a few inches and his lips always seemed ready to twitch into a smile. He was a wonderful person, cheerful but not to the point that it got annoying and he treated her like a grand child even though they had only known each other no more than a week. He had swiftly grown on the miko and Kagome adored him.

Taking out her board and marker she jotted down the school needed to get a makeover and the kids new personalities, which made her boss laugh heartily.

"My dear, one could say you've hit the nail on the head." He patted her hair and motioned for her to grab her cart of books and get to work. Nodding to him she quickly bustled about the library, setting books in their proper place, sometimes she would be asked to help search for a certain book. She honestly really did enjoy her job, even if it was a simple one.

When it was time to clock out of work she made sure to wave goodbye to her co-workers before taking her leave. Once inside her car she sighed heavily as she rolled her shoulders. It had been a long tiring day and she still had homework to do. Perfect.

...EDWARD...

Amused amber eyes trailed after the raven haired girl as she made her escape. Never in his long life had he seen such a small girl contain such attitude, he found it rather refreshing. All day and night he was surrounded by people who walked on egg shells around him because of his temperamental attitude it was either that or Bella begging to be turned. It had long since past the point of annoying and the bronzed haired vampire was beginning to question a lot of things, including his relationship with his human girlfriend.

"Edward?" The high pitch whine of his girlfriend drew him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Bella?" He quickly turned his attention to the awkward girl beside him.

"What was she thinking?" His eyes widened and his eyebrows shot straight into his hairline at her question. Not once had Bella asked him what someone was thinking and not once had he conveyed anyone's thoughts unless it was absolutely necessary. It was a sort of unsaid rule. He did not want to deprieve people of their privacy more than he already was and the only reason he was listening to others thoughts all day was because he did not know how to control his power. Sure he was nosy at times but even still it was a sort of respect issue and he was taught to respect others.

"Why do you ask?" He watched her carefully making sure to take notice of any hint as to why she would want to know such a thing. Molten amber eyes noticed the crinkle of her brows and the exasperated look in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Just...curious." Her response was vague and for some reason it put the vampire on edge.

"You don't seem to like her." It wasn't a question and they both knew it.

"She won't talk." Anger bubbled deep within Edward at that. What the hell did it matter if she didn't use words? She was still speaking, how could people not notice that?

Not wanting to start an argument he walked away from his family and girlfriend with a pair mismatched colored eyes in mind.

The girl, Kagome, was interesting. Not in the way he thought Bella was interesting but in a way he could not explain. She put out an air of confidence that was so rare in humans now but at the same time it was painfully obvious to see that she was suffering. She could speak yet refused to and the reason why was driving him mad.

What had caused her to be so...damaged?

It seemed like people in this century took things for granted and became emotionally upset over the simplest of things. Not having the newest this or that seemed to send humanity into the spirals of depression and yet he knew that whatever it was that was bothering the raven haired beauty it was not something so simple as not having the newest cell phone or not being popular.

She didn't really seem the type to care about what people thought of her. Even though she was beyond beautiful she did not seem vain. The Asian transfer was something he did not understand and for once instead of getting upset about it, he allowed himself to thrive in it.

Kagome was an amazing contradiction to him and he was absolutely loving it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome was trying really hard not to roll her eyes at the brown eyed girl seated directly across from. In the the week that she attended Forks High the Swan girl, along with her pack of Cullens, had taken it upon herself to sit with her at lunch. It was beginning to annoy the hell out of her. It wasn't that she minded company, no she could handle that, it was the fact that the twit would never shut up. Isabella Swan, like clock work, would ask Kagome every damn question that would come to her average little head and Kagome would do her best to ignore her. It really was beginning to annoy the hell out of her.

Most of the time they were simple questions like, 'How are you...' and the like but now she was starting to ask questions that Kagome honestly didn't even want to think about. Like today, Bella was trying her hardest to get the black haired girl to answer questions but Kagome wasn't in the mood to be interrogated, she wasn't in the mood to be around Bella period. So it was this last question that finally made the Asian beauty steam in anger.

"Did you have a boyfriend?"

Mismatched eyes of blue and green meet dark brown that seemed so innocent and yet the Asian transfer knew different. Although Bella was really innocent in the fact that she wouldn't purposefully harm anyone, Kagome knew that the Swan girl saw her as a threat and that she was laying claim to what she thought she owned. Kagome scoffed at the thought but her off track thought did nothing to lessen her seething anger.

With a loud thud of her chair falling to the floor the raven hair girl hastily stood up, gathering her belongings, before shooting a hot glare at the chocolate eyed girl. She watched with satisfaction as Bella shivered in her seat.

_Idiot. Truly, Isabella Swan, you are an idiot. Stay away from me._

Kagome was nearing the double doors that led to the school parking lot, she was no longer in the frame of mind to stay with the herd of obnoxious cattle any longer, when she felt a cold hand gently grab her wrist.

"Are you ok?" To humans who had not gone through what she had, the voice that sounded so heavenly would have been appealing but to her it was nothing more than a nuisance. What was even more bothersome was the fact that she could identify whose voice had spoken to her.

Edward.

Turning her head slightly, she sighed when she saw that she was indeed correct and that the bronze haired teen was standing behind her with a worried expression marring his otherwise gorgeous face.

Kagome eyed him slowly, cautiously, before nodding her head and pulling her wrist from his grasp.

"I'm sorry. I've tried talking to Bella but..." He trailed off and she knew why. He had not been successful at getting his girlfriend to stop bothering her.

_But the twit won't listen. How surprising._

Quickly, she pulled out her cell phone and began typing a message telling him that she was thankful that he had at least tried and that it was not his fault. She passed him the cell and she was only mildly surprised when he smiled softly at her.

_What a shock. He does have more than one facial expression._

The sound of buzzing keys broke her out of her thought. Looking up she watched Edward hand her back her phone with a smug smile.

_The hell!_

"I put my number in and sent your number to me. If you ever need anything just send me a text." She watched in wearily. Why would this inhuman, this taken inhuman, be so persistent in communicating with her.

He must have noticed the look in her eyes because he backed away from her a bit with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"I mean no harm. I'm just trying to make up for what Bella is doing and honestly...your refreshing to be around." Kagome listened to him as he spoke and when what he really said hit her she smiled tiredly at him. If anyone could understand that people, as a whole, could be tiring it was her. So she sent him a quick nod of understanding before moving towards the parking lot again.

Once inside her car she grabbed her phone and typed a quick message to the amber eyed teen.

_I understand. K.H_

With the simple text sent she drove off towards the library, hoping to get in some overtime.

...EDWARD...

He had just joined his family, along with Bella, in front of the lunch room after talking to the Asian transfer when a warm hand grabbed his wrist gruffly. Looking down he could see the look of anger and jealously playing over his human girlfriends face. For the first time since he had come to know her the wild haired vampire truly felt agitated to be in her presence.

"Why did you go after her?'' Bella's voice had always sounded sweet to his ears before now but for some reason the high pitched sound was grating on his sensitive hearing.

"You were rude to her. Isabella, you knew very well that she did not want to be bothered yet you keep pushing. What has gotten into you?" Tearing his wrist away from her touch he sent her a look that said it all. He was disappointed with her behavior and if she kept it up...

"Why are you siding with her?" Edward could feel the watchful eyes of his 'family' on him and quickly tuned into just their thoughts.

_It's ok, Edward. It will be ok. Maybe Bella is just going through something. _ Alice, his dear sister's comforting thoughts were always the first ones he would listen to.

_Hey Ed, maybe you should just take a day to yourself man. Go chill, get away from the stress. _ Emmett always the older brother.

_Bella is practically bathing in jealously. Maybe some time apart will help. I will support you either way. _Jasper, supportive and intuitive as always.

_Edward...You know how I feel about Bella but if she makes you happy...I will support what makes you happy, brother. Just make sure that what you choose is because it makes you truly happy not because you want to figure out something that you don't understand or because it's familiar. We love you, Edward. _ Rosalie. Although he was closer to Alice, Rosalie was dear to him. She, although she did not look like it, was kind and gentle not to mention she was wise.

It was times like these that reminded him why he had chosen to come back to his family after his years of rebellion. Families stick together, care for each other, even if they did tend to piss you off once in a while.

The youngest vampire nodded his head to his family before turning to look at Bella Swan. "Leave her be, Bella. I don't know how much more of this attitude I can take." His threat was clear and he knew exactly when the human girl registered it. A look of absolute hatred along with sadness washed over her chocolate eyes. Eyes he use to adore so much. He sighed heavily before turning to walk away from the group he usually was with. He needed time to think.

He was just stepping into his car when his phone vibrated signaling an incoming text message.

_I understand. K.H._

He set the phone down in the passenger car with a smile playing on his lips. Perhaps the library would be a good place to set his mind at rest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

_Short I know but I really like this chapter the way it is. It's leading up to the start of more interaction between him and Kagome. Honestly, although I like Twilight, Bella is annoying. She is very dependent on Edward and it bothers me a little. There is nothing wrong with depending on your other half but please remember to be true to you, be strong. That's what I think at least. Let me know what you think about that! Please no hateful comments. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do make sure to review and follow! Oh! If there are other stories you think are good let me know!_

_Until next time !_


End file.
